


Topping For Dummies: A Seme's Guide

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Top Tsutsui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much Kaga hasn't done in bed, but he finally decides to ask for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping For Dummies: A Seme's Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



> This one is completely Lish and Pye's fault. They planted the seed for this bunny ages ago, and it has grown up to sink its sharp teeth in my brain. It's been sitting in my bunny folder half finished for a long time and I've finally decided to just finish it. This can be seen as in the [Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/319721) universe, since that's my headcanon for Kaga's background- you don't HAVE to read that, but it might help you understand where Kaga is coming from a little better. ^_^

Kaga _loves_ sex. Almost all kinds, with all kinds of people, though he's only making it with Tsutsui these days, and that's not as bad of a deal as he might've assumed before. They don't have actual dick-in-ass sex very much, but they do it sometimes, and whenever they do Tsutsui just about falls apart. Like it's so good he doesn't even care about anything else anymore. It looks incredible and Kaga wants a piece of that for himself, except...

It's fucking terrifying.

It's one of the few things sexually that he's never been able to bring himself to do. Letting someone else have control, to begin with. That scares the living hell out of him. Plus there's the part of letting someone in like that, into the deepest part of him, where there's nowhere left to hide. There are no words for how completely frightening that is. Even if it _is_ Tsutsui.

But he still wants it.

He's not even sure how to ask for it, not really. How would you even do that? It's got to be the most awkward thing ever. Kaga finally ends up sort of blurting it out in bed once, after they've both gotten off and he's feeling sleepy and relaxed and his defenses are down.

"Hey, you wanna... switch it up sometime?"

"Huh?" Tsutsui asks, like he doesn't know what Kaga's talking about.

"Switch it up. Like me not being on top sometimes."

Tsutsui is gawking at him now, his mouth hanging open a little, like Kaga has said something totally outrageous. While Kaga isn't opposed to being outrageous, that usually means making _other_ people uncomfortable, not himself. He looks away from Tsutsui. He suddenly feels unsure of himself, off balance, and he doesn't like it.

"Nevermind, forget I said anything," he murmurs. He's an idiot. Why had he thought this would be a good idea, again?

"No, I...." Tsutsui starts. Kaga feels a hand on his arm. "I'm just surprised. You never seemed interested in that, so I didn't say anything. You always said that you didn't bottom, ever. In the beginning. Remember?"

" 'S fine," Kaga shrugs. There's a big difference between trusting somebody and letting yourself be vulnerable with them, and even though he trusts Tsutsui- at least, as much as he can trust anyone- being vulnerable _sucks_. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about it, but.... if this is something you want, we can try it, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," he shrugs again, like it's no big deal. Like it's not important that he just offered a part of himself to Tsutsui that he never has to anybody, like it doesn't scare the hell out of him. He's never been very good at lying to himself, though, so it comes out sounding hollow to his ears. He's not sure what Tsutsui thinks.

He doesn't ask. Kaga just lets the subject drop.

\---

A few days later, as he gets out of the shower after coming home from work, he finds Tsutsui curled up with a book that he seems to be reading intently. At least, he assumes that's what he's doing. Kaga's not entirely sure, since Tsutsui is currently holding it sideways with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you reading?" he asks curiously.

Tsutsui flushes. "Nothing."

That, naturally, just makes Kaga more curious, so he tilts his head to read the cover. _Topping for Dummies- A Seme's Guide_. He snorts.

"You're fuckin' kidding me, right?"

Tsutsui's blush deepens. "What? If we're going to... you know, then I need to make sure I know what I'm doing."

"It's not like you haven't done it before, just the other way around. It's not brain surgery or something."

"Yes, well," he starts, then hesitates, as if he's not sure if he should continue. "If we're really going to do this at some point, it's going to be my job to take care of you, make sure you're getting what you need and that I don't hurt you. I take that responsibility seriously."

Kaga feels a flash of annoyance at the idea of being taken care of- he doesn't need to be looked after like a goddamn toddler- but that's quickly overtaken by some other emotion that he can't identify. Well, he can, he'd just rather not put a name to it quite yet, because somehow that word is scarier than the uke thing. The feeling itself isn't scary, though. It's almost like a thick blanket has been wrapped around him, but Tsutsui's still sitting on the couch. Kaga smiles and holds out his hand, pulling Tsutsui up to stand in front of him.

"Wha--"

Kaga kisses him, soft and slow, a promise for something else. Then he starts leading Tsutsui to the bedroom. "Come on."

"What are you... _now_?!"

"Yes, now."

"But I haven't read-"

"The book? Forget about the damn book."

"But!"

"Tsutsui," Kaga says. He turns and looks him directly in the eyes. "Shut up."

Kaga brings Tsutsui into their bedroom. Once there, they both start to strip. It's a rule that neither of them can get into bed fully clothed. When Kaga is naked and Tsutsui is standing uncomfortably in his white briefs, Kaga launches himself back on the mattress and pulls Tsutsui on top of him right before yanking him down for a kiss. This is different too, the position reversal, but Kaga figures that if he's going to do this, he might as well just throw himself into it. He can feel Tsutsui's cock already hard against his hip and he smirks, reaching between them to squeeze at the bulge in Tsutsui's underwear. Tsutsui whines in his ear.

"Just from reading a book? You perv," he teases.

"S-shut up, there were a lot of pictures."

Kaga smiles. "How about you show me what you learned?"

"I didn't get that far."

"Use your imagination."

Tsutsui pulls away from him and off the bed, and at first Kaga wonders if he went too far and pissed him off. He's about to grumble that this is going in the wrong direction, dammit, when Tsutsui peels off his briefs. Kaga certainly can't argue with that. It's an impressive view, and he takes it in slowly. He has time since Tsutsui is standing there like he suddenly doesn't know what he's doing.

"You gonna come over here and do something useful with that or what?" Kaga asks finally, staring blatantly at Tsutsui's dick in front of him. His voice sounds a whole lot more confident than he feels at the moment.

Tsutsui blushes and slides into bed next to him. "I was deciding how I wanted to do this."

"Decision made?"

"More or less," he shrugs.

"Closer to more or less?"

Tsutsui sighs and kisses him. "Relax. I'll take care of you, I promise. And if there's any point that you want to stop, just say it. It's okay. I won't be offended or anything."

"Okay, whatever, I'll say it, would you just get on with it already?" Tsutsui gives him a worried look, and Kaga realizes that his nerves are showing through his impatience. "It's fine. Really."

Tsutsui kisses him again, soft and without the heat that Kaga's expecting at this point. His lips move down to Kaga's jaw, his neck, his shoulder, maddeningly slow.

"You're really tense. You don't have to do this, you know. You have nothing to prove. Especially not to me."

"'m not trying to prove anything," Kaga murmurs. He tries to make himself relax. It'll never happen if he's too wound up anyway, and if they try to force it, it's just going to hurt like hell. He's _really_ not into pain.

Tsutsui looks at him critically, but apparently he's satisfied with what he sees, because he kisses Kaga's collarbone. Chest. Left nipple, right nipple. All at a speed slow enough that makes Kaga feel like crawling out of his skin. Eventually, Tsutsui makes his way down to Kaga's cock, which makes Kaga sigh with relief, at least until he realizes that Tsutsui is bypassing it completely. He supposes that he can forgive it, though, because in exchange for giving attention to Kaga's hard and leaking dick, Tsutsui starts licking the seam between his balls. He _loves_ having his balls played with.

Tsutsui is sucking on his left nut when he feels a wet finger rub against his asshole like he's massaging the muscles there. There must be something to that, though, because it feels really good. Kaga moans his approval and the finger slips inside, just a little, and back out again. He does it again. And again. He goes the tiniest bit deeper every time, so it takes probably about five minutes for Tsutsui to slide one finger all the way in. He sighs with relief.

“Gimme another one,” he says.

This one doesn't take nearly as long, but uses more or less the same method only with Kaga's right nut, and Tsutsui eventually abandons the ball sucking to concentrate on spreading his long fingers in different directions to stretch out Kaga's ass. It doesn't hurt _exactly_. There's maybe a very slight burning feeling as he's stretched out, but there's no pain, it's just weird as hell. He's never been very good with words, so that's really the only one he can come up with to explain the feeling. Not bad. Weird. Thankfully, it gets less so as Tsutsui wiggles his fingers around and Kaga gets used to the feeling of having something inside of him.

"Add another," Kaga says.

"But you only ever use-"

"Yeah, well, you're used to it. And besides, you're bigger 'n me," he answers, and even though Tsutsui blushes, it's true. It's not something anyone would expect by looking at him, but Tsutsui is bigger where it counts. In _every_ sense of the word.

Tsutsui adds another finger instead of arguing further. Again, there's the slight burning and the weird full feeling, but he forgets about the strangeness of it completely when one of the fingers brushes against a spot that makes a wave of pleasure shoot through him. He moans loudly and the fingers still.

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck yes," Kaga breathes. "Right there."

The fingers start moving again and after a few moments, they find Kaga's prostate again and stay there, rubbing insistently. It's like a direct line to his cock except it's not. It's different somehow. Better. Deeper. He can't think of anything more descriptive than that, and honestly, he doesn't want to. Thinking about it too much might make it go away. As it is, he hates to make it stop, but...

"Mmm, if you don't stop I'm gonna come."

Tsutsui looks surprised and then pleased with himself. He stops rubbing that spot and goes back to general stretching. Kaga groans. He's about _this_ close to kicking him in the ass, literally.

"Seriously, stop, I'm ready."

"Just a little bit more. You can't be over prepared for this."

"I'm not gonna break, you know," Kaga points out.

"I know, I just..." Tsutsui blushes darkly. "You've never... and I don't want to hurt you."

It would be sweet if it wasn't completely exasperating. Kaga sighs and just barely resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm good."

"Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Do it."

"Kaga..." Tsutsui says, biting his lip hesitantly.

Kaga growls in response and shifts his hips so that the fingers in his ass move. He's not the most patient person even when he hasn't been tortured for the last eon and a half, so he's certainly not going to wait now.

"Stop being such a goddamn tease and _fuck me_ already."

The fingers leave him and he immediately misses them, feeling weirdly empty all of a sudden. There's a pause as Tsutsui struggles with a condom and slicks himself up. Another as Tsutsui stops right when the tip of his cock brushes against Kaga's ass.

“Ready?”

“I swear to God, I'm going to strangle you if you ask me again.”

And then finally Tsutsui is sinking into him. He expects some pain at this point, regardless of what he'd said to Tsutsui, but he's pleasantly surprised to find that he's wrong. Maybe it was good that Tsutsui drove him crazy, because even though he's full in a way that fingers weren't able to achieve, there's nothing but slick and heat and a little of that burn from being stretched out further than he'd been before.

“It's so hot,” Tsutsui moans.

Kaga smirks. “I know. Intense, right?”

“Yeah. ...can I move?”

“Yeah.”

Tsutsui pulls out a little bit and thrusts back in slowly, starting a slow, stuttering rhythm that has Kaga squirming. Even without hitting his prostate directly, it's still really, really good. He's already starting to think that he might like this better than when it's the other way around, go figure. When Tsutsui's thrusts even out, settling into something a little quicker but still slow, Kaga starts to move his own hips up to meet him. He cries out as Tsutsui's cock brushes against his prostate. He tries to move the same way on the next thrust. Nope. It takes a few more to get it again, and after that, they get it on roughly every other thrust or so. It basically turns Kaga into an incoherent mess. He wonders why he was so afraid of this. What's to be afraid of? Yeah, okay, Tsutsui is big, but his long, thick cock feels perfect inside of Kaga. Fingers felt weird and wrong, but dick is so incredibly right. He doesn't question it, just like the way the sound of skin slapping against skin is only hot during sex and is kind of gross any other time.

Tsutsui reaches between them to grab Kaga's cock, probably because that's what Kaga always does. Tsutsui has never gotten off just from Kaga fucking him. He always needs that extra stimulation, but Kaga already feels like he's going to explode any minute, so he pushes the hand away.

“No,” Kaga says between heavy breaths. “Not unless- mmmfuck- you want me to come _right now_.”

“I wouldn't mind,” is Tsutsui's response. He doesn't put his hand back, though. Instead, he speeds up the movement of his hips again.

Kaga moans with the sudden spike in pleasure, and there's a string of disconnected words coming out of his mouth, mostly Tsutsui's name over and over again and the occasional “fuck” or “yes” or “fuck me.” Oh god, this is it, he's going to come just from this. And then he does. He comes harder than he ever has in his entire life, like there's a million implosions in his body at the same time. He vaguely hears Tsutsui cry out. For a moment he feels like he's never going to come down from the high, he's just going to keep coming forever, but then it finally stops and he's just left gasping for air with his heart hammering in his ears.

"God, I lo-" Tsutsui starts to say, but Kaga doesn't have a response for that, at least nothing that he can pin down and put into words. He interrupts him with a kiss so the words don't come out.

Yeah, okay, so maybe he still has some issues. One thing at a time.

"We're gonna have to do that again. A lot."

Tsutsui smiles. "Yeah. You know, it's kind of hot that you were secretly a bottom all this time."

“Shut up.”

The smile turns into a laugh. “Well, it is. And I'm glad you trusted me with this. Honored, even. I know how hard that was for you.”

“Rock hard,” Kaga smirks.

“I'm being serious.”

“So am I.”

Tsutsui rolls his eyes. Honestly, Kaga knows what he means, but he doesn't want to talk about it. Definitely not now, maybe not ever. And he's good at being purposely difficult to avoid conversations he doesn't want to deal with.

“Listen, as long as you _honor_ me with your big dick in me again, I'm willing to call it good,” he says. Tsutsui blushes darkly. “Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
